1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotary and tilting snowmobile trailer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective tilting and rotary mounting of cargo and more particularly snowmobile apparatus thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the transport of snowmobiles to relatively remote locations, it is frequently desired to reorient the trailer structure to permit ease of unloading and loading of the trailer structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art permitting rotary positioning and tilting of the trailer structure to permit ease of loading and unloading of the snowmobiles.
Prior art tilt trailer structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,728 to Adams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,461 to Fromberg sets forth a rotatable coupling relative to a trailer.
U.S Pat. No. 3,458,074 to Reiley sets forth a boat trailer having a tiltable and rotatable cradle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,336 to Murray, et al. sets forth a rotating and tilting trailer bed for use in the transport of snowmobiles, motorcycles, and the like.
The prior art has heretofore set forth relatively complex structures to effect the tilting and rotatable mounting of a trailer bed and the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a rotary and tilt snowmobile trailer apparatus arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.